Little Brother Raptor
by bandgeek18
Summary: Matt comes to visit Riley while in Amber Beach. Riley is worried he won't be able to keep his secret from his brother. Can he? Or will Matt find out why he really left? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers. Stupid Saban does.

_*Italic indicates thought_

A/N: Hey guys! So I decoded to write this, it's my first Dino Charge fic! Yay! I'm really enjoying the season so far...stupid hiatus. Anyways, enjoy!

"Riley!" The green ranger froze with a tray of food when he heard that voice. He closed his eyes. _Oh God please don't let it be him._ He turned around and had to resist the urge to curse.

"Hey Matt," Riley said, forcing a smile. "What're you doing here?"

"What? I can't come see my own brother?" Matt asked him. "it's been a few weeks since I've seen or heard from you."

"Sorry I've...been busy."

"I can see," the older Griffin smiled, looking over him. "So you came all the way to the dinosaur museum in the city to be a waiter?"

"Well...not exactly. I...like dinosaurs."

"Since when?" Matt laughed. True Riley had given through a short dinosaur phase when they were younger; but so did most boys. And it had only lasted a few months.

"Since...a while."

"A while?"

"Riley!" The green ranger sighed in relief when he heard Kendall's voice. He turned a little as she approached him. "I need you to- who is this?" she asked, upon realizing Riley was talking to someone.

"Ms. Morgan this is my older brother Matt. Matt, this is Ms. Morgan. She's my boss and one of the paleontologists here at the museum."

"Ma'am," Matt greeted, nodding his head. "Sorry for interrupting Riley while he's working."

"It's no problem," Kendall replied in her usual business tone. "Riley was about to go on break anyways. I was going to ask him to run an errand for me, but if you two have plans I can just ask someone else to do it."

"I'd appreciate that Ma'am. It's been a while since I've talked with my little brother." He put his arm around Riley.

Riley felt his cheeks get warm at the gesture. He shrugged his brother's arm off and forced another smile. "Great. Wait right here." He continued into the kitchen and set his tray down.

Tyler smiled as he saw him and left his job, cooking burgers, and slid next to the green ranger. As he did, Koda noticed the unguarded grill and crept closer to it. "I saw you talking to the guy with the cowboy hat out there. Who is he?"

"Mr brother," Riley answered glumly.

"Brother?" Koda asked, his attention getting averted from the grill. "Riley brother here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Why what?" Chase asked, coming in through the back door with his skateboard in his hand.

"Why is Riley's brother here."

"Your brother is here?!"

"Does everyone have to know?!" Riley demanded as he started walking away. He took off his apron and set it down on a counter.

"Do you not get along with him?" Chase asked.

"No, we get along fine."

"Well, you don't seem all that excited that he's here," Tyler said.

"I'm not."

"Why? Koda!" The blue ranger pulled away from the grill and looked at the red innocently.

"Because..." Riley got closer to them and lowered his voice as he talked. "What if he gets attacked when he's around me? He could get hurt! Or he could find out I'm the green ranger."

Tyler and Chase nodded. It hadn't occurred to them that with Matt being Riley's older brother, he'd be more apt to being a target by association; or finding out about Riley being a ranger. "What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to hang out with him, because if I don't it'll look suspicious. And Matt can get...over protective sometimes. He'll go snooping to figure out what's wrong if he thinks there's something that is."

Tyler nodded. "Plus, it's important to hang out with your brother. If I had a brother, I'd hang out with him all the time."

"Grow up with one on an isolated ranch and then let me know."

"Just be careful Riley," Chase told him.

"I will. See you guys."

"Later."

"Bye," Tyler said, turning to go back to man the grill. "Koda!"

The blue ranger had two burgers in the hands and another in his mouth. He swallowed what was in his mouth. "Koda hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Koda nodded as he shoved another burger into his mouth.

-Little Brother Raptor-

As Riley and Matt walked through the streets of Amber Beach the green ranger tried to have a good time. "So, besides serving food," Matt said, "what've you been doing with yourself?"

"Just...making friends. Getting to know the city. You know, fun summer type things."

"Friends? Anyone special I should know about?"

"Matt!"

The older Griffin laughed. "So there is."

"Shut up."

"Come on." Matt put his arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Matt I-" He stopped when tons of vivix suddenly appeared around the two. "Oh no."

"What- what the heck?!" Matt grabbed Riley's arm and pulled his brother back a bit. "What are those?"

Riley looked around desperately. He couldn't see the other rangers. _Where are they? _He felt his brother suddenly let go and looked around. "Matt? Matt!" The vivix had grabbed his brother and were trying to restrain him. "Matt!"

"Riley, run!" Matt told him. He was confused as to why his younger brother was just standing there. Several of the monsters had now turned their attention to him. "Run!"

Riley backed up as some of the vivix started to come after him. He heard someone laughing and jumped back as something almost hit him. He looked over towards Matt and saw another monster. "Oh geez, not now."

The monster had red skin and a pudgy face. One of his arms end in a bald,e and the other what looked like a small canon. "I found an energem!" the monster said excitedly. Riley got the impression he wasn't the brightest of brutes. "Give me the energem!"

"Energem?" Matt wondered. He tried to pull away from the vivix, but failed.

Riley didn't know what to do. He hoped the other rangers were coming soon. The monster looked at him and bounced on his feet a little. "Give me the energem!"

"Riley, run!"

The monster looked at Matt like he'd just noticed he was there. He placed his blade against Matt'a throat. He froze and Riley reached a hand out. "No! Don't!"

"Give me the energem or he gets it!"

Riley sighed. He pulled his energem out his pocket. "You mean this?"

"Yes!" the monster yelled excitedly, pulling his blade off Matt's neck; which was what Riley was hoping for.

"Not going to happen." He put his energem back in his pocket and pulled out a Dino charger; along with his morpher. He knew what Kendall had said about revealing their identities, but if he didn't morph, his brother could get hurt. Or worse. "Dino charger, energize!" He held out the charger and pushed the button. He raised his morpher and put the charger into it.

"Raptor charger, engaged!" his morpher yelled as he spun it up by his face.

"UNLEASH THE POWER!" He morphed and Matt stared at him with in an open mouth.

"Oh my god," Matt said in awe.

Riley pointed his blaster and shot several of the monsters. He ran at the bigger monster, who jumped to the side to avoid him. For someone so big, he sure was light on his feet. Riley fired his blaster, but the monster raised his cannon hand to block the shots. "Stay away form him!" Riley yelled. More vivix appeared and Riley had to avert his attention. He knew he had to get rid of these guys quickly. "Dino saber!" He switched out his morpher for his sword and started to take out the vivix. He slashed and ducked, destroying them.

Matt watched his brother fight in a state of shock. He'd heard about the ranger and monster battles in the city; which was part of the reason he'd come to see Riley. Now apparently, his brother had an active part in said battles. He was floored. _How?! Why?! _He wondered. _How did Riley, of all people, become a power ranger?! _He looked at the monster, who seemed to have noticed him again.

"Green Ranger!" the monster yelled. Riley turned a little as he fought. His heart stopped when he saw the monster raise its canon towards Matt. "Give me the green energem! Or else!"

Riley finished off the vivix and felt his heart suddenly start racing. "No!"

The monster laughed. "Fine!"

Matt's eyes widened when the monster fired at him. Riley ran towards him. "No!" he shouted as he shielded his brother. The only thing he could do was stand in front of him with his arms raised. He was hit by the blast and thrown off his feet. Sparks flew off his suit as he was blasted backwards. He de-morphed when he hit the ground. Matt stared at Riley in horror when he saw that his younger brother was unconscious.

"Riley!" He looked back at the monster who'd started to walk towards the injured green ranger. "No! Stay away from him!"

"I- ah!" Matt tried to twist around and see what hit the monster. He suddenly felt the pressure on his arms lessen. Someone grabbed him and pulled him away corn the monsters, all the while shooting them. He looked and saw it was another ranger.

"Don't worry Mate," the black ranger told him. "You're safe now." He helped Matt stand up and pointed. "You need to leave!"

"I can't, I need to help my brother!"

The black ranger looked in the direction of Riley. The monster was now a good distance from him as three other rangers, red, pink, and blue, fought him. "We'll take care of him," the black ranger told Matt. "Just get yourself to safety."

"But-"

The other rangers were having some trouble keeping the monster occupied. The black ranger noticed this and sighed. "Go!" He ran to help the others with the monster. Matt watched him go; then ran to his brother. He knelt down beside him. He put his hand gently on Riley's.

"Ri-" He stayed there next to his brother, wondering what to do. He heard footsteps coming over and looked up. The power rangers each took a place kneeling beside Riley.

"He's really hurt," the red ranger said. "We need to get him back to Keeper and Kendall now!"

"I can take him!" the black ranger volunteered suddenly.

"I-"

"I can take him!"

The blue ranger nodded. "Chase fast," he said.

The red ranger nodded. "Ok."

The black ranger pulled out a cylinder, like the one Riley had used. "Dino charger, energize! Dino cycle!" When his bike was ready he got on.

Tyler and Koda each grabbed one side of Riley. Matt looked at them, concerned. "What're you-"

"We have someone who can help him," the pink ranger explained gently as the blue and red rangers lifted up his inured younger brother.

"Ok...I guess...just be careful with him!"

"Don't worry Mate," the black ranger said as Riley was pretty much rested on his lap. The black ranger wrapped his arms around the green; cradling him as he grabbed the handlebars. He had Riley's head on his shoulder and his legs were draped over one of the black ranger's. "I'd die before I let something happen to him."

Matt could hear the sincerity in his voice and nodded. "Ok. Just ride fast.

"I will."

"Make sure you're not seen," the red ranger told him.

"There was just an attack. Something tells me we should be good." The black ranger nodded to them, then sped off; taking Riley to get help.

Matt watched them go anxiously. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Riley will be ok. He's going to get the best help possible."

Matt nodded and turned around. He did a double take when he discovered that the rangers were no longer in their suits. The boy looking at him gave him a nod. Someone else came up on the other side of him. He stared at the tall, long-haired boy. "Chase...ride fast. Chase...always help Riley. Riley be ok."

"If you say so..."

"Come on," the only girl in the group said to him. "Let's go so you can see your bother."

-Little Brother Raptor-

Matt blinked when he saw the long-haired guy slid down the dinosaur mouth. "Uh..."

"Don't worry, it's safe," the girl told him. She gestured. "Go on."

Matt nodded and took his cowboy hat off. He stepped up inside the dinosaur head, then skied down. He stumbled a little as he came off the slide. The long-haired guy caught him and helped him stand up. "Riley brother...good?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm good." Matt put his hat back on and looked around. He whistled long and low. "So this is what Riley has been doing."

"Why is here?!" Kendall demanded.

"Uh...Kendall, let me explain something," the red ranger said.

"Guys!" the black ranger told them. "Shh! Riley's sleeping."

Matt saw his younger brother still out cold on a table. The black ranger, presumably, was sitting on a bench next to him. Matt ran over and sat down next to Riley. "Is he ok?" Riley wasn't wearing a shirt and his torso was bandaged; going up and over one of his shoulders even.

"Your brother will be fine," someone said behind him. Matt turned around and saw the strangest creature he was pretty sure he would've said he'd ever seen, but then again he'd seen those monsters earlier too.

"Who-"

"That's Keeper," the black ranger told him. "He's uh...an alien."

"Alien?!"

"Just tell him all our secret why don't you?!" Kendall snapped irritatedly.

"Now Kendall," the alien, Keeper, said. "I can sense a great deal of honor and benevolence in this young man. Not unlike Riley."

"As long as you don't tell anyone," Kendall warned him.

Riley moaned and opened his eyes a little. "Why is everyone yelling?"

"Riley!" Matt gasped. He and the black ranger helped him to sit up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, what're you thinking?! You- and then the monsters- then you-"

"Matt clam down."

"No! You tell me what's going on, right now!"

Riley sighed, then looked at Kendall. She huffed and made a dismissing gesture. "Might as well," she said, turning away,

Riley looked at his brother. "Matt, I'm a power ranger. I found, an energem near the farm and..." He took his green energem out of his pocket. It flew out of his hand and to its place on the wall. "I met everyone else here, and things just kind of happened."

"Energem? Is that what the monster wanted?" Riley nodded. "Why?"

"There's this alien named Sledge who wants the energems. We have five, but we need five more." He pointed, painfully, to the five empty places on the other side. "We're trying to stop Sledge from getting the energems, and possibly destroying our world."

"That would be bad."

"It would be."

Matt didn't say anything for a minute. "So. My baby brother is a power ranger."

"Yup."

"It seems awfully dangerous-"

"Don't," Riley told him. "Just don't-"

"Let me finish! It seems dangerous, and after what I saw today, you can get really hurt. Or worse. But from the sounds of it, you're doing a lot of good. And you've got some loyal friends to stay by your side. And hey, at least all those hours you spent playing with your swords amounted to something."

"Thanks, Matt," Riley said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Rangers," Kendall said, "why don't you go back to work. Riley needs rest."

"What about Matt?" the black r anger asked.

"Oh, I'll be kicking him out soon too."

"You'd better go," Riley advised Matt as Kendall made sure the rangers returned to their jobs. "She'll kick out."

"Naw, she won't do anything. Besides, I cam just charm her."

"Charm her? Really?"

"What? She's kind of cute."

"Ok, ew."

Matt chuckled. "Here, I want you to have this." He took his cowboy hat and put it on Riley's head. "For good luck."

"But...this is your hat. Dad gave it to you." It was his brother's most prized possession.

"I know, but I want you to have it. To protect you."

"Ok. I'll take good care of it."

"You'd better. Now," he got up and sat on top of the table next to his brother. "Tell me about that black ranger."

"You mean Chase?"

"Is that his name? Seems like you might have a little crush on him."

"Do not!"

"I saw the way he was looking at you while you were out. It's a mutual feeling, I assure you."

"Matt!" Riley groaned. Matt laughed and they heard someone clear their throat.

"I thin you should go now," Kendall told Matt. "Riley needs rest."

Matt nodded. "Yes Ma'am. I wouldn't want to hinder his healing process." As he left he looked back at Riley. "Be careful Riley. And, if any more of those..energems, turn up at the ranch, I'll let you know."

"Ok. Bye Matt."

"Bye."

Kendall looked at Riley as his brother left. "Lay down. You're still very inured."

"I know." Riley laid back down and put the cowboy hat over his face. _If Matt's keeping an eye out of energems,_ he thought, _then he needs to be careful._ He scoffed. _I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I mean, what're the odds we'd both get pulled into this mess? _He nodded as he fell asleep. Matt was safe, for now, and he'd gotten to see his big brother. All and all, it wasn't a terrible day.


End file.
